


Life is a Highway (I Wanna Ride You All Night Long)

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, F/F, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Roleplay, Sexy, Sixty-nine, Smut, a little bit of plot if you squint, candle-light, theyve been together for two years in this fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: Adora and Catra celebrate their two year anniversary with a special night together <3(A smutty Catradora oneshot).





	Life is a Highway (I Wanna Ride You All Night Long)

It was their anniversary.

Catra and Adora had been together for two beautiful, long years. It may not sound like much, but the Horde didn’t have the best reputation with relationships. It was forbidden, first of all. Secondly, by the time you were old enough to be in a relationship, you were usually old enough to be shipped out to fight against the Rebellion.

And people didn’t always get assigned to the same squadrons. Worse, people didn’t always come _back_ from battle.

But that’s what made this day so special. They _had_ made it, against the odds so far.

But they were both eighteen, and Adora didn’t know how much longer they could put off deployment. She didn’t know if they would be able to be together physically, and… She didn’t even want to _think_ about something happening to either of them.

Adora shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. She didn’t need to be focussing on the negatives right now.

After all, the scent of roses was wafting down the hallway toward her, and she could see candlelight flicker. It was late at night, the sun having sunk below the horizon hours beforehand. Everyone else should be fast asleep by now, which meant that it was the _perfect_ time for them to have a little… quality time.

Adora had been unable to stop the wave of arousal that had radiated through her when she found Catra’s note under her pillow.

_We don’t get much alone time together, why don’t we both exercise our sex drives? ;-) Meet me in the old storage room on the third floor. Careful not to get caught._

Aaaah, the old storage room.

Last year, for their one-year anniversary, they had emptied out an old storage room and renovated it; using spare parts and stealing sheets and blankets from the laundry room, they had made a little makeshift bed for the two of them, away from prying eyes. They didn’t get to retreat there often, but when they did…

Well, let’s just say Adora always left feeling exhausted.

Adora pushed forward the door, the creak sending pleasant shivers down her spine. She knew that sound, and it always came right before a _good fucking time_.

“Catra?” She questioned, quietly.

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for signs of her lover. Catra had clearly been here to set up; the flickering candlelight and rose petals scattered across the cool tile floor were a clear indicator. But, in their little makeshift bed in the center of the room, there was only a small pile of pillows and the usual crumpled grey blankets. Adora wondered whether or not Catra had left to go get something else.

The door creaked behind her and Adora turned sharply, inhaling. A bright light shone in her eyes and she froze, temporarily blinded. Panic streaked through her at the thought that this little paradise that her and Catra had built together-

“Relax,” Catra said, rolling her eyes. “It’s just me.”

Adora felt the air leave her body in one big whoosh. She let her eyes adjust, and Catra turned down the light.

“Sorry for… _flashing_ you.” Catra purred.

Everything came into focus, and Adora could see that Catra had done more than just put out rose petals to make their evening special.

Where her nipples usually were, Catra had affixed two small headlights, emitting light towards Adora. Her underwear were bright red (and deliciously lacy). Adora’s eyes followed the line of her hip bones and saw a hand-drawn lightning symbol. Following further up, looking above the nipple-headlights, Adora saw that Catra had drawn the Rusteze symbol on her chest. It was painfully intricate, and must have taken _hours_ of work.

“Oh my _God_.” Adora said.

“Kerchow.” Catra responded, giving Adora a little turn so she could admire her handiwork.

Adora felt a pulse of arousal flare through her like diesel, fueling her desire.

“Does this mean we’re going to try roleplaying?” Adora asked. She’d been asking Catra to try some kinky stuff for awhile now, but they just hadn’t gotten around to it. The fucking that they had done was intense and passionate, squeezed into what little time they had through the day. The fact that Catra had gone through all of this trouble was really… heartwarming.

“Honk honk.” Catra replied, seductively.

And Catra had even gone out of her way to put together a costume from Adora’s favorite movie, _Cars 2._ Not that it had much competition, since it was the only movie they were legally allowed to watch in the Horde, but it was still incredibly thoughtful.

“Did… Who will I be?” Adora asked, shyly. Catra slipped past her and further into the room, picking up a little bag from the corner that Adora hadn’t noticed before. The door swung shut behind her, and Adora felt her clit throb.

Catra dumped out a second pair of headlights and a bright blue thong. Adora melted. _Sally_. She was going to get to be her favorite character.

She walked over to Catra, her hand raising to cup her partner’s furry face. “You have no idea how happy this makes me.”

“C’mon babe,” Catra responded, “Get changed. You’re already revving my engine.”

Adora grabbed the pieces of clothing and forced Catra to turn around. It only took her a few moments to superglue the headlights directly to her nipples, and slip on the racey blue panties that Catra had picked out for her.

“So, uh… How does this work?” Adora asked, suddenly self-conscious. “Do the rules of improv apply, or…”

“I think we should just do what feels right.” Catra said, turning around. There was a shift in her eyes, something different about her. Something… faster. In that moment, she _was_ lightning mcqueen.

“I can agree to that.” Adora said, breathlessly.

“I think,” Catra said, moving closer. Catra’s-- no-- _mcqueen’s_ hand landed on her shoulder. “That someone needs a little inspection. I can see that your check engine light is on.”

“I just had someone change my tires a couple of days ago,” Adora said, playing along. “I think you’d better check under the hood, to make sure they didn’t leave a wrench in there or something.”

Adora didn’t really know how cars worked.

“Oh, I can arrange a _full body cavity search_ ,” Catra promised, her hand lightly trailing along Adora’s body (car version of a body, obviously, she was pretending to be Sally).

Catra slowly lead Adora towards the bed, their travel interrupted by little kisses on the way. They may have been roleplaying, but it was still pretty hard to keep their hands off of each other. Adora _loved_ her girlfriend, and wanted all of the kisses from her that she could get.

Adora lay back on the bed and Catra lowered herself on top of her, kissing her passionately. Catra’s leg came in between Adora’s, and Adora moaned at the pressure against her pussy. She was already wet, which meant that she immediately soaked through the panties.

“Ooooh,” Catra purred. “Feels like someone’s leaking oil.”

“Power steering fluid,” Adora corrected. She reached up and grabbed Catra’s neck, bringing her back down for a searing kiss. “Because you make me lose control.”

“Either way, we’ll have to check it out. Wouldn’t want you to… overheat.” Catra said, her hands drifting down Adora’s body. Adora felt Catra’s hands at her hips, tugging at the band of the underwear she was wearing. “Mind if I open her up?”

“You have the right of way.” Adora said, tilting her hips up to help Catra take off her panties.

“Let me know if the light turns red.” Catra said, sliding the fabric down Adora’s legs and over her feet.

“Same to you,” Adora commented, shivering as the cool air hit her pussy.

“Now, Sally,” Catra said, “Have you been doing your maintenance checks?” Catra questioned, her finger lightly touching, rubbing along Adora’s entrance. Adora’s hips bucked upwards.

“Yes, mcqueen,” She moaned. “Lightning, I always do my maintenance checks. But could you… Double check?”

“Sure can do,” Catra responded, sliding her fingers into Adora.

Adora moaned, loving the feeling of Catra’s fingers treading inside of her. After a few long strokes at her gspot, Catra pulled her fingers out, and Adora let out a small whine.

“Everything seems to be in working order to me,” Catra said. “How about we take a little trip to route Sixty-Nine for a test drive?”

“God, yes,” Adora said.

She didn’t even know when Catra’s panties disappeared, but they were suddenly gone, and Catra’s sweet, sweet pussy was on top of her face. Adora eagerly began to lick, and her legs began to shake as Catra’s tongue began to circle her… erm, front-end license plate, in return. Her clittoris. Catra’s tongue circled her clittoris.

It wasn’t long until Adora was in the wild throws of passion, her pussy aching with the work that Catra’s tongue was doing at it. Her own tongue matched her frantic feelings, and Catra’s hips (back tires) were giving feeble little thrusts as they both came close.

Adora gave Catra’s perky little ass a small slap, and Catra broke off her clit to gasp sharply, her hips giving a sudden thrust.

“Fuck yeah, hit my trunk,” Catra said. Adora hit harder, a large smacking sound echoing throughout the room.

Catra returned to her position licking at Adora’s clit, now moaning enthusiastically. The vibration traveled up through Adora, and she felt herself drawing close.

“F-Faster,” She gasped, before returning to Catra’s service.

Catra pulled off to respond, “You know I won the Piston Cup, babe,” which turned Adora on PHENOMENALLY. God, she _loved_ a successful car.

With that note, Adora came hard, gushing transmission fluid all over. Catra soon followed and Adora rode it out with her, her tongue working tirelessly at Catra’s clit as she finished.

Afterwards, they lay in their makeshift bed, cuddling in the afterglow.

The only thing dampening the mood was that they hadn’t yet figured out how to get the headlights off of their nipples.

“Happy anniversary babe,” Catra said. Adora snuggled into her girlfriend, feeling light and floaty as Catra’s skin against hers made her feel _safe_.

“Happy April first.” Adora responded.

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend helped me come up with this idea.  
> I would like it to become fandom canon that the only movie theyre allowed to watch in the Horde is Cars 2 please. Do your part by referencing it in your own fic and text posts.  
> Follow me or shout at me on tumblr at MysticMoonhigh


End file.
